


The Gates of the Hereafter

by The Morningstar Adventures (JosieRuby1)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/The%20Morningstar%20Adventures
Summary: It's judgement day in the Silver City, and Lucifer and Cain alone are waiting for redemption.





	The Gates of the Hereafter

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by Tom Ormerod on his own, rather than being co-written by me.

** The Hereafter **

 

It was Judgement Day. All the souls in the universe, no matter where they resided in the afterlife, would be brought before the White Light. It permeated the Silver City, but was never truly visible, only hinted at, suggested. A part of it shone in all people, and all would return to it. When they were ready, one would pass beneath a vast pair of gates, which floated on the surface of a river. They were known to celestials as the Silver Gates.

 

None could move on from the afterlife alone. Nor could one who was trapped in their own guilt; one who was unable to let go. So it was that all those passing through together, and all those needing to reconcile, were brought together. All roads became that one river, flowing through the Silver City.

 

Lucifer Morningstar was waiting for Uriel, to explain himself to his brother, to apologise, and to pass through with him. He was also waiting for Marcus Pierce, to apologise to him. _The Detective had been in danger, and Charlotte’s killer needed to go the opposite way to her. But he chose to end Cain’s life, he was responsible for that catastrophic day._ Marcus had long been waiting for his family, who had now all arrived. He was ready, and approached the Silver Falls with calm. He saw Lucifer sitting alone, knew instinctively they needed to talk, and was willing to give him the time. Lucifer watched as Marcus entered the circular array of benches he sat in, quite distant from the Falls.

 

So there they were, the world’s first murderer and the Devil, two men sat before the gates of the hereafter, waiting for the brothers they had once struck down.

‘Hello, Lucifer’, Marcus said. Lucifer nodded, a sad look in his eyes.

‘Hello, Marcus.’ He replied quietly. Marcus glanced up at the Gates.

‘Has Abel already passed by?’ He asked.

‘I believe I saw him up there, yes.’ Marcus nodded. Lucifer looked him in the eyes and said, ‘I’m very sorry for what I did to you, Marcus. I was selfish, afraid of losing everything you had.’

‘And what did I have?’ Marcus asked, genuinely curious.

‘You were celestial, Marcus, and I wasn’t.’ Marcus understood his sincerity, but knew he was wrong to believe that he remained the monster. He had been redeemed.

 ‘You _were_ celestial, Lucifer, you had her love.’ Lucifer smiled warmly at him.

‘Thank you, Marcus, that does help, more than I can say.’ Marcus started making his way up the steps toward the Gates. Turning, seeing that Lucifer had followed him, he asked, ‘Are you coming, then?’

‘No, I still have some things I need to work through, I think I’ll stay awhile.’

‘Okay, Lucifer. See you around, then.’ And with that, Marcus shook his hand, joined his family by the Gates, and disappeared through them.

‘You know I don’t think you need to define yourself by the Mark anymore, Cain.’ Lucifer spoke the words but Cain had already left. Alone, he returned to the benches to wait for Uriel to join him. He wondered how long it would be before he _truly_ had no need to define himself by the Devil.


End file.
